Hurting Her
by Wondering What Breakfast Is
Summary: Sirius didn't know what got into him that night, but by hurting her, he hurt himself. SBOC WARNING: explicit sex scenes. R&R.


_**A/N: This has to be the most DIFFICULT thing I have ever written. I can't believe I broke down and wrote an M.**_

I thank my lovely SomedayEngland for giving me reason to enforce the the third letter in MWPP. (Believe me, it doesn't mean 'Padfoot', even though he's in here. A lot.)

This came directly off my idea list, as PadfootBlack4Ever knows. As does my other best friend, the always honest SomedayEngland. I'm very glad you looked over this for me, and I apprieciate your criticism. I will most definintely take your advice. And I'm prepared for anything that comes my way...

But if you aren't, there's always the little red X in the corner. If you can't handle it, don't read it.

But read the other Author's Note at the bottom. please?

Inspired by Three Days Grace's "Animal I Have Become" and "Pain".

Enjoy.

XOXO

Silently, but swiftly, Sirius stormed up to the Gryffindor Tower, having only one thing on his mind at the moment. He didn't care who got in the way; he'd just push past them. He needed to see one person, the only person who could do something like this to him.

He ran through the portrait hole, and found Evan reading a text book, smiling at him as he came in. She was just the person he was after.

"Hi, Sirius. Did everything go over well with Sarah?"

He glared at her. "No, everything didn't go well with Sarah! She dumped me because she said that someone told her that we were TOGETHER!"

Evan's eyes widened. "Surely you told her that was a boatload of rubbish, and we're best friends, right?"

Sirius lowered his voice to something like a menacing growl, one only an angry dog could make. "I told her that, but she wouldn't believe me. She said a direct source had told her..."

"ME?!"

"Well, I sure as hell didn't tell her! Who else would?!"

Evan stared at him. "You're going to believe Sarah Adamms, Hogwarts biggest slut-"

"She's my girlfriend-"

"WAS your girlfriend-"

"Doesn't matter-"

"So it doesn't matter that I'm still your best friend and she dumped you-"

"Who gives a damn?"

She raised her voice. "Sirius, damn it, I DO! She's gone, but I'm still here! Never have I left you for ANY reason, no matter how much I was mad at you!"

"Do you think I care?! Before tomorrow is over, some rumour will be floating around the school that Sarah dumped my ass on the quidditch pitch because she caught me fucking YOU!" Sirius had moved too close for comfort in front of Evan. She tried backing away, but he grabbed her wrist.

"It won't matter in a day or two. You'll have kicked Sarah off her throne, and you'll be known as a whore, and I'll be the cheating double-crosser. All because she thought we were shagging."

James came in the portrait hole, looking extremely happy. Sirius looked at James. "Hey, Prongs, can I borrow your Head dorm?"

James nodded. "I'll sleep where I normally sleep. But Moony's got to know what happened..." He waltzed up the stairs to the Marauder's dorm, and Sirius focused back on Evan, who was trying to pry his fingers off her wrist.

Evan wasn't a girl who screamed at the sight of a spider, and she rarely was scared. But the look in Sirius' eyes terrified her. It wasn't the malice that frightened her. It was the lust. Undeniable lust.

"Siri... don't. Don't do this to me. I'll tell Sarah the truth. I'll find the culprit behind the rumours. I'll do anything you say. I'll leave you alone forever, if that's what you want. But Sirius... no, please, no."

He dragged her out of the common room, and down the hallway. She pulled out of his grasp for a second, but he caught her and tightened his hold on her. He pulled Evan close and there was the lust in his eyes again.

"I plan on fixing this one way or another. And since Sarah won't believe me, better make those rumours rumours no longer." He laughed mirthlessly. "I think you'd rather do it somewhere private than here on the floor." He squeezed her wrist tighter, making her wince. Tears fell off her cheeks and onto the tile. He had lost it completely. This was the final straw.

He entered the Head dorms quietly, Evan following like some abused puppy afraid of fighting back. The fire in the main room had died down, making the moon the only source of light anywhere. Sirius checked for Lily, then placed Silencing and Protecting charms on the dorm and picked Evan up. She started punching and kicking and fighting as hard as she could. Against a normal man, her size would allow her to take him down quickly. But against Sirius, he had the upper hand. It was no use.

He kicked open the door to James' room, and threw Evan on the bed. She tried escaping, but Sirius pushed her down.

"Evan, you ruined the ONE RELATIONSHIP that worked. You started this, and I'm going to end this. So I suggest you don't fight anymore, unless you want to be bound." He sneered.

She shook her head, and let the tears fall. Evan hadn't said anything about them doing anything to anyone at all, not even Mina. There were some things you didn't say out loud, or joke about, or anything. She had always kept those kind of things to herself.

With one fluid movement, Sirius' shirt was on the floor, and his chest was exposed to her. She held back a gasp. Evan had never been with Sirius like this. There had always been that border she had never dared to cross, had always thought about, but never dared risking a friendship over.

Now Sirius was doing what she couldn't. He was crossing that border.

He pushed her down, and her eyes widened. "Is this what you wanted, hmm? Do you want to give yourself up to me under these circumstances?"

She shook her head, and whimpered. This felt so wrong to her. She loved him, but he was doing this out of spite. He was just using her. Just like every other girl.

Sirius pushed Evan so she was flat on her back, and in a compromising position. Sirius straddled her, and pressed his lips against her in a bruising kiss. Evan moaned in response, not meaning to, but not regretting that she did. This was what she had been waiting for, but she didn't want it to happen like this.

He pulled away, and sneered. "I know you like the situation. You've been wanting me to do something like this for years now. You hid it from everyone else except you. And me."

Sirius raised his hand, and she winced, praying he wouldn't hit her. Instead, he stroked her cheek gently, but she kept her eyes tightly shut.

Before she could react, his hands moved to the buttons of her shirt. One by one, they were unfastened, and each one brought him closer to exacting revenge on her for ruining his and Sarah's relationship.

The cold rush of air on her stomach gave her goosebumps, and everytime Sirius' fingers brushed against her skin, she shivered. She was being humiliated by Sirius. Exposed by Sirius.

The next thing would be her innocence tainted.

He pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket, and he reveled in the fear Evan was showing. He had no intentions of causing her pain, but he had a job to do.

Sirius brought the blade close to her body, and she tensed even more. His eyes roamed across her body, his fingers following. Down her cheek, to her neck, then to her breasts, which were covered by a simple black bra.

Not for long.

He took the knife and made quick work of cutting through the fabric, and now she was exposed more than she liked. No one had ever gotten her this far. Not even Edmund.

She finally spoke up. "Why are you doing this? I know it isn't about a stupid rumour anymore. Why are you doing this to me?!"

He pressed himself against her, and put his lips by her ear. "I wasn't doing it because of a stupid rumour in the first place. I'm doing what I've been waiting to do for a while. I just needed reason to."

He waved his wand swiftly, and her stomach, legs, and arms were tightly bound to the bed with thick ropes. She tried fighting against them, but it wasn't helping any. She was just bruising herself worse.

He removed her shoes, her stockings, and her skirt while she couldn't move. She didn't fight back this time. She was still scared out of her mind, but there was no reason to fight back now. She had been wanting this, hadn't she?

Sirius undid his belt, and let his pants fall down to the ground. They were equals for a moment, but he didn't let that moment last long. He went back on top of Evan, and once more pressed his lips against hers, causing her pain and pleasure at the same time.

He bit against her bottom lip, causing blood to come out. His hand moved up to her hair and he pulled the elastic band out, letting her hair cascade around her shoulders in luscious brown waves. Evan allowed her tears fall once again, and the salty water mixed with the metallic blood. The harder Sirius kissed her, the harder her tears fell.

The ropes were cut away, and Evan was freed for a second. Sirius slid down, and kissed her neck passionately. She wove her hands into Sirius' hair, and her breathing became ragged and heavy. His hands moved down her body to her underwear, and that was disposed of quickly. His went the same way.

She felt his fingers slide between her thighs and pulled them apart. His eyes were no longer full of anger. They had become heavy-lidded and full of desire. He knew what he wanted.

He could feel himself becoming hard, and he was just as ready as she was. He kissed her again, but this time he didn't hurt her, even though he wanted to. She still winced because she knew that was what fueled him. Her pain for his pleasure.

Sirius didn't give a second thought about her virginity. He wanted her, and he would have her. He entered her, and she gasped. She could feel the pressure of him against her, his hands pressing into her back. He thrust himself in her again, and she moaned like he wanted her to.

Sirius pulled both of them off the bed, his back landing on the cold tile, and Evan landing on top of him. They flipped over, and he thrust himself in once again.

She enjoyed every second of what he was doing to her. What had started as primal fucking became love making, and she had never felt so good. Sirius was no novice, but never had he felt like this with any other girl. There was never any electricity between them, and he had never felt so passionate with anyone.

Evan's breathing quickened, and he knew what was coming. He thrust himself in her, and she screamed his name. He let her catch her breath, and he did it again. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she groaned. His chest rose and fell in time with hers after a while. She opened her eyes and Sirius was there, smiling and tired, his raven hair falling in front of his grey eyes. She brushed it back, her breathing still laboured, and he leaned down to kiss her once more.

He ran his fingertips down her side, and smirked. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it, Evan? Am I so horrible after all?" She shook her head, and he felt reassured.

He picked her up off the icy stone, and set her on the bed. He pulled back the covers, and she settled next to him, their nude bodies touching each other. He wrapped his arms around her, and her hands were on his chest, tracing the muscle. He looked at her with sad eyes, and she gazed up at him.

"I'm so sorry, Evan. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I don't know what possessed me to do something like that to you, and I-" Evan pressed a finger to Sirius' lips, and he silenced.

"You have no reason to apologize. You gave me what I wanted, and you got what you needed. Do not regret a single thing that has happened tonight, not even hurting me." She smiled softly. "I'm just glad it was you and not someone else." Evan snuggled against his chest, wrapping her arms softly around his torso.

Sirius stared down at the girl he had pained, who was fading slowly. The moonlight hit her features, illuminating her brunette hair and tan skin. How he had waited for so long boggled his mind.

Sarah didn't matter any more, nor did any other girl. Evangeline was the only one for him now, and he'd never go back. He kissed her hair, and whispered "Goodnight, my love."

He fell asleep holding the girl he had hurt and broken, but pieced back together. She had done the same for him.

And he didn't regret one second of it.

XOXO

_**Another A/N: Not what I usually do, but as a writer, I feel if I want to become well rounded and better at what I do, I need to experiment.**_

And, for those of you have rotten tomatoes ready to throw at my head because you like Sirius/Evan or just Sirius, and you do not think he is capable of doing something like this, hear me out. This is their seventh year, the war is in full swing and all that jazz. Regulus has turned to the Dark Side (and learned they do not have cookies like they say), his girlfriend has been sleeping around, and he's falling apart. So, he still has Evan, who though has ABSOLUTELY nothing to do with Reggie and his girfriend, is part of his life falling apart. So he takes his anger out on her in a way that she didn't want. Well, she wanted, but you get my point. So then, when everything actually happens, he's realized his mistake, but it's too late to go back, and so on and so forth. And he's a teenage guy! They really don't think things through anyway. Pure, raw emotion fuels them. Why else do you think I write him at this age?!

Anywho, for those of you who thought this was good, this will not be the last M to come from me. I will do one where he's not so darn aggressive, and she wants him from the start. (I just stole your words, Kassandra. :P) So yeah, Wondering What Breakfast Is will strike again.

To the few who I've told I am an experiance writer... (evil laugh) I'll just leave it at that.

Leave a review telling me if you loved it, hated it, whatever. Criticism is greatly apprieciated.

Le blurple button has been lonely for a while now. He is offering COOKIES! So please press him! 


End file.
